


The Second Parting

by Jeredu



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Reference to Canonical Character Death, TALES OF DESTINY SPOILERS, i guess it could be stahn/leon but, it's the zombie fight from the psx version, so this could be gen or hinted stahn/leon, stahn is just a loving person, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stahn gets a second chance to say goodbye. (Tales of Destiny spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Parting

With a blow that left his hand tingling, Stahn shattered the Lens that had been cruedely embedded in Leon's chest, breaking Miktran's hold over him- and also destroying the thing that was keeping him 'alive'. When Leon immediately started to collapse to the floor, Stahn rushed over to catch him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He could feel every labored breath rattling through Leon and knew Leon was only moments away from death again.

Stahn knew it was foolish, with Miktran looking down at them in sick amusement, but this was important. He had the feeling that Miktran was enjoying his torment too much to interrupt, anyway. And, though it could never make up for their last parting, the least he could do was hold Leon until he passed, surrounding him with the love and protection he'd been denied for so long.

Leon, for his part, felt numb. His sword clattered to the ground the instant Dymlos cleaved through his chest and the lens affixed to it. He was faintly aware of Stahn shouting his name, of something softer than the ground meeting him as he fell, a puppet whose strings had been cut. He was cold, but something warm had wrapped itself around him... Stahn. His lips twitched, mouth opened in an attempt to speak, but all that came out was a wet cough, viscous black blood splattering against the gleaming white cuirass. Leon realized he'd already used up the last of his waning strength, so he let himself relax, eyes sliding shut as he finally settled for a small smile. He felt Stahn's lips move against his hair, from where they pressed against the top of his head, the words too muffled to make out.

Every breath was such a painful ordeal, and for what purpose? Leon tried inhaling again, getting nothing more than a wet, bubbling rasp for his efforts. After a moment longer, he gave up and stopped trying. Then, a moment after THAT, he heard Stahn's breath hitch in realization at the sudden silence, the arms around him tightening. It was the only thing he felt as all else faded to darkness. Then that, too, became nothing, and Leon knew nothing more.

 


End file.
